


The Gallaghers

by Fallenstar92



Series: We'll Make It Out Alive [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Post Mpreg, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Just Mickey and Ian tweeting about their three crazy kids; Max, Harlow, and Cian. A companion piece to "The Pieces Left Behind"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I decide which of the two endings I have thought out I want to use for part two of this series, I'm going to do a fluffy story written as tweets from Mickey and Ian about the kids. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Ian_gallagher: As of today, I have a new name (courtesy of Cian); Yuck. #dadlife_

_Mick.gallagher: Key calls Ian "Yuck", me "Dada", Max "Ack", and Harlow "Argh"... Think I win, here._

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "Key calls me Argh." Me: "Yeah." Harlow: "Is he a pirate?" I think she's onto something._

_Mick.gallagher: Max laughed for twenty minutes when Harlow yelled that Cian pooped. Is it bedtime, yet?_

_Ian_gallagher: Max: "If I was a Superhero I wouldn't tell you." Me: "Why not?" Max: "'Cause the bad guy can't know your real name." Did my son just call me a supervillain?_

_Mick.gallagher: Note to self: don't fall asleep around an 8 year old dressed as Batman. #attackofminibatman_

_Ian_gallagher: Me: "Hey, Mouse!" Cian: "No, Yuck! Me Dada!" feeling the love, Cian._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Hyde is the best dog." Harlow: "No he's not! He sniffs Jake's butt!" Solid argument, Ladybug._

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "Auntie Fi! I know what color that is! *points to Fi's hair*" Fiona: "What color, Buggy?" Harlow: "Poop color!" Education at it's finest._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Bedtimes are for babies." Me: "You wanna wear sweatpants to bed?" Max: "No! I want my Spiderman pajamas!"_

_Ian_gallagher: Cian crawled over and gave me a diaper; the one I'd just put on him. Took me ten minutes to figure out how he got it off with his pants on._

_Mick.gallagher: New rule in the Gallagher house; don't take a diaper if Key tries to give it to you, because he was just wearing it._

_Ian_gallagher: My brother is 24, but he just ran off screaming when my 8 year old scraped his knee._

_Mick.gallagher: 3 kids+2 dogs+1 overwhelmed husband=my house is a disaster._

_Ian_gallagher: When Mick left: "I can take care of the kids, today." When he got home: "The house is on fire, Harlow is riding Jake like a horse, and I haven't seen Cian all day."_

_Mick.gallagher: At 19: "I work all night, take care of a baby all day, and still have energy." at 30: "I just woke up and I wanna go back to bed."_

_Ian_gallagher: Having kids is the best; they love you no matter what. Just kidding, my son disowned me for giving him the wrong cereal for breakfast._


	2. Chapter 2

_Mick.gallagher: I'm a grown man, so no. You didn't hear me singing "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" in my car._

_Ian_gallagher: @mick.gallagher You know we both have that whole soundtrack on our phones. #dadlife #mydaughtermademedoit_

_Mick.gallagher: Harlow: "Get outta my damn way!" Random woman in Walmart: *glares at me for 5 mins*_

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "*Drops her ice cream cone on the sidewalk* Son of a bitch!" Max: "Good thing we don't have a swear jar."_

_Mick.gallagher: Me: "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Cian: *Screeches like a banshee* That clears things up._

_Ian_gallagher: Me: "Hears a thud* What was that?" Max: "I don't know... But I didn't break it." Seems legit._

_Mick.gallagher: What I said: "Be good." What Harlow heard: "Scream at the boys the whole time we're here."_

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "I'm Pikachu!" Max: "I thought you were a unicorn?" Harlow: "That was yesterday!"_

_Mick.gallagher: Cian's trying to walk. The hardest part? His sister._

_Ian_gallagher: Me: "Don't knock your brother down." Harlow: "I was trying to make him walk faster!" Guess he was in her way._

_Mick.gallagher: Ian: "I love you, baby." Harlow: "That's not nice!" Ian: "What isn't nice?" Harlow: "Don't call Daddy a baby! He's a growed up!"_

_Ian_gallagher: Cian: "Yuck!" Me: "Yeah, bud?" Cian: "Me Milk, Now!" He's so polite._

_Mick.gallagher: Me: "All three kids are asleep before eight." Ian: "Know what that means?" Me: "We can eat the Snickers bars I hid from those monsters."_

_Ian_gallagher: I have three kids under ten. So no, I don't know any new movies unless they start with Cinderella's castle._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Third grade is the hardest." Harlow: "I had to write all the numbers!" Think she's got you beat, there._

_Ian_gallagher: What weekends mean when you don't have kids: getting drunk and staying up all night. What they mean with kids: Laundry. All the laundry ever._

_Mick.gallagher: Asshole in line behind me in the store: "He should learn to control his damn kids!" Joke's on you; no one can control these kids._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow:"Papa?" Me:"Yeah, Ladybug?" Harlow:"You can have half *gives me half of her cookie*" She can be sweet, sometimes._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "You and Papa have tattoos." Me: "Yeah, we do." Max: "Tattoos make people cool." Guess I'm cool._

_Ian_gallagher: Cian: "Yuck hug?" Never liked being called "Yuck" so much._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Am I still a kid?" Me: "Yeah, you are, Chipmunk. Why?" Max: "I wanna be done with School, forever." So does every other kid, Max._

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "Daddy, you're pretty." Mick: "Thank you, baby girl." Harlow: "But Aunt Mandy is prettier."_

_Mick.gallagher: Cian likes eating Vanilla Wafers. Well, he likes sucking on them then giving Ian the soft cookie. #dadlife_

_Ian_gallagher: Max: "Papa!" Me: "Hey, buddy! What's up?" Max: "I missed you! Will you make Chicken noodles?" I know my place._

_Mick.gallagher: What my daughter said: "I'm sorry." What she meant: "Fuck you, assholes; I'll do what the fuck I want."_

_Ian_gallagher: Me: "Papa loves you, Mouse." Cian: "Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" He meant "love you, too"... I hope._

_Mick.gallagher: My boys are polar opposites; Max likes to read and run, Cian likes to scream "yuck" and cuddle._

_Ian_gallagher: Mick: "Babe, did you give Max his meds?" Me: "Yep." Max: "*from the other room* No!" Kid sold me out._

_Mick.gallagher: Harlow: "Want a cookie, Key?" Cian: "No! *reaches for the cookie*"_

_Ian_gallagher: Worst phase any kid goes through? The "no" phase; never know what my son wants._

_Mick.gallagher: I have three kids and work full time, how the Hell am I supposed to "get some rest?"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ian_gallagher: Max: "Does Santa really even like cookies, anymore, or is it like eating broccoli for him, now?" #deepthoughtsfromachild_

_Mick.gallagher: Harlow: "Daddy!" Me: "What, Ladybug?" Harlow: "Maxy's the dragon, I'm the knight, and you're the princess!" I better be a damn pretty one._

_Ian_gallagher: Me: "Want some juice?" Cian: "No!" Me: "Milk?" Cian: "No!" Me: "Wanna stay awake?" Cian: "No!" Tricked him into nap time._

_Mick.gallagher: *dropping Max and Harlow off at school* Me: "Have a good day." Harlow: "Good days don't have learning."_

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "I can count, Papa!" Me: "Show me." Harlow: "I can only do it in my head."_

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Do people like when you tweet about us?" Me: "Yeah, they think they're funny." Max: "So we're funny, and you and Papa steal our jokes."_

_Ian_gallagher: Got called into Harlow's class because she cussed out her teacher... I have no fucking idea where she heard that damn language from._

_Mick.gallagher: Me: "You can't say that in school." Harlow: "But I can at home?" Fuck. I was outsmarted by a preschooler._

_Ian_gallagher: Cian: "Yuck?" Me: "What's up, Mousy?" Cian: "Me up?" Not gonna say no to baby cuddles._

_Mick.gallagher: Got home from work and found Ian on the couch with Key. They were both sleeping, so Max and Harlow were being quiet. #perksofhavingababy_

_Ian_gallagher: I have no idea what to do with myself; all three kids and @Mick.gallagher are all asleep. #tooearly_

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "What comes after 4, Harlow?" Harlow: "Math is too hard. I don't need it." If only she knew._


	5. Chapter 5

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "So, Uncle Iggy's older than you?" Me: "He is." Max: "Then why is he like this?" Good question._

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow: "Auntie Fi is the oldest." Me: "Yes she is." H: "And you're the tallest." Me: "Yep." H: "But Daddy's the prettiest." No argument, here._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "You're not a baby, anymore." Harlow: "No, because I'm a Queen, now."_

_Ian_gallagher: Lip: "I have 1 kid and never sleep. How the hell do you guys handle 3?" Me: "*remembers the fact I haven't slept in years* We got skills"_

_Mick.gallagher: Me: "Did you get a cookie outta the cabinet?" Harlow: "*shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth* No." I believe her._

_Ian_gallagher: Max: "When will school be over?" Me: "For Summer?" Max: "Forever."_

_Mick.gallagher: Harlow: "You're a bad brother!" Max: "Why?" Harlow: "You never let me win!" He's a monster._

_Ian_gallagher: Harlow thinks I'm evil because I didn't let her braid Jake's tail. Is it bedtime, yet?_

_Mick.gallagher: Iggy: "I wanted kids 'til you and Mands had yours... I'm good, now." Take me with you._

_Ian_gallagher: Max: "*sneezes*" Me: "Bless you." Max: "If you could bless me I wouldn't be sneezing." I have no response for that._

_Mick.gallagher: Harlow: "Daddy?" Me: "Yeah, Ladybug?" Harlow: "Key pooped. Fix it."_

_Ian_gallagher: Yes, I just quoted a Disney movie in a serious conversation. And, yes, I instantly regretted it._

_Mick.gallagher: Max: "Why did you have so many kids?" Me: "'Cause I love you guys." Max: "Don't we ever drive you crazy?" They've become self-aware. Run._

_Ian_gallagher: Mick: "You realize we're gonna have a 10 year old, 5 year old, and 2 year old next year?" Me: "They're sleeping; we can run while we got a chance."_


End file.
